X marks the spot
by RunningQueenx5
Summary: I'm an outcast. A nobody. The freak daughter of Apollo. No one wanted to talk to me, or even look at me. But suddenly my destiny was changed! No more sticking to the shadows at camp, I was free! Of course getting sent on a quest has its drawbacks. You're always getting chased by monsters, and I'm ok with that. But then there's the people...
1. The quest begins!

**Ok so hola! As you all know I own nothing but my ocs and the plot! So read away!**

I let out a small sigh; I was waiting outside the Demeter cabin.

I could hear Ben inside getting all of his things ready to leave to go on the quest. Almost immediately I was pulled into a flash back of the reason I was leaving camp.

Chiron had come up to me and Ben the other day, we had been sword fighting, and i was getting my butt handed to me.

Chiron had asked us to come inside the Big House, and I didn't really know why, but I knew it had to be important. He didn't ask just anyone.

When we had gotten inside Chiron had closed and locked the door.

Closing the door hadn't been what freaked me out, it was the locking thing. I guess Chiron had seen my panicked expression because he had quickly assured me it was just for privacy.

He had sat us down then told us that apparently the Gods were not claiming their children as they should and that we need to go and find the missing demigods before it was too late.

So here I was, waiting for Ben to get his sorry behind out of his cabin so we can go and fly to Africa to find this girl by the name of Idia.

I wasn't thrilled about going, but may be I could hunt lion so, I was partly ok. Ben on the other hand wanted to go so he could meet the natives, the hippie.

Either way we both had some sort of reason for going. When Ben finally came out I had just finished my chart of African animals and monsters and was just starting on the picture of the wildebeest.

He looked over my shoulder, which I hated, and laughed at my childish handwriting. "How can you even tell what you're writing?"

I just glared in response and started walking away. I could hear him trudging along behind me, singing under his breath.

If I had to listen to him rap one more time I was going to go insane. When we finally got to the "rental" car I couldn't help but smile. It was a sleek black corvette, the Hermes kids had done well. I quickly opened the driver's door and slung my bags in the passenger's seat.

"Whoa there chica! What do you think you're doing?" I turned to see Ben standing behind me, his arms crossed, eyeing me like I had gone crazy.

I rolled my eyes, " What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked.

He glared in response," Um I'm driving!" He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm older!"

He glared and shook his head back and forth," Well I'm superior!"

I smirked, " Yea in stupidity!"

He let out a stage gasp and put a hand to his heart," No in gender!"

I scoffed, " What's that supposed to mean?"

He smirked, " It means I'm male so I get to drive!"

I rolled my eyes then quickly turned around and threw open the drivers door.

I jumped in and shut the door in his face smirking the entire time.

He glared and grumbled curses while he threw his stuff in the trunk and walked over to the passenger's door. He grabbed my bags and made to drop them on the floor.

"You do that, and you'll find yourself in Hades faster than you can scream!" He eyed me, probably trying to figure out if I was serious or not then, decided it wasn't worth the risk.

He walked back to the trunk and stuffed my bags inside.

When he was done he walked back up to the passenger door and climbed in. I grabbed the keys on the dashboard and put them in the ignition.

As soon as I started the car Ben reached over and turned on the radio. He tuned it to a rap station and started to nod his head to the beat. I rolled my eyes at his lame attempt to keep pace with their quick talking.

After an hour of listening to him try to rap and the obnoxious rap on the stereo I had to cut it off. I reached over and tuned it to classical just in the middle of "take care" by Drake. H

e let out a yelp and covered his ears. "It burns!" He protested. I just grinned and turned it up louder.

That was when the car decided it had had enough and died right in the middle of the road.

Ben looked over to me," You see, classic kills man!"

I got out, we would have to fly from here.

While he just sat there cooing to the car, trying to coax it back to life, I got my bags out of the trunk and threw his at his feet.

He looked at them in confusion. "Come on doofus, we're going to have to fly,"

He let out a groan," But what about Zeus?"

In answer there was a rumble of thunder, "I'm sorry I mean the big guy?"

When he wasn't fried to a crisp I nodded and pulled out a pair of flying shoes. "Didn't you get a pair?"

He smirked, " Of course I did what idiot wouldn't get a pair of flying shoes before their quest?" He trailed off as he grabbed his bag and rummaged through it looking for his pair.

When it was obvious he didn't have a pair I rolled my eyes. "You have got to be kidding me!"

He looked up at me and scowled, " It's not my fault, I know I had some, the Hermes cabin just must have stolen them back!"

Of course, he had to piss off the cabin that had the object we needed most right now.

" You know how lucky we are?"

He looked back up at me, "How are we lucky?"

I smirked and took out his pair, which had been stashed in my bag.

"They must have put them in here with mine as a joke." I explained.

He smiled," I knew that!"

Of course you did, I thought. I tossed him the shoes and quickly undid the laces of my moccasins. Putting them back in my bag. I lace up the converse and stood up, turned to Ben and yelled," Mia!" I was thrown into the air, but quickly controlled myself enough to turn around and face him again.

"C'mon you have to do the same!" His face paled and he shook head quickly, " Uh uh! I intend to stay as close to the ground as possible."

Sighing I said, " Suit yourself, but I'm leaving so unless you want to stay here by your self you need to get your happy little butt up here!"

He bit his lip and looked down at his shoes then glared at me, " No!" I shrugged, and turned and began to fly away.

About a minute later he was at my side glaring at me and saying profanities under his breath.

An hour later we reached the airport. I landed and pulled off my shoes and slipped them back in my bag. Taking my moccasins I put them back on my feet.

Turning to him I saw that he had already had his shoes back on and was walking towards security. I smirked and followed.

The line was short, only a few people deep and we were able to get on the plane with an hour to spare. The plane ride went smoothly, we didn't get fried, and the plane didn't crash into the ocean for us to become shark bait.

All in all, the ride was ok. Well except for the flight attendant who kept pushing herself in front of Ben and asking," are you sure you don't want anything else?"

Geez women nowadays could she not tell he was like 20 years younger than her?

But just as I thought this trip might actually be peaceful, everything changed.

**Ahhh! Cliffhanger! Ok sorry for the long wait but I'm doing this on my sister's computer and she doesn't know! I know that's bad but whatever! REVIEW!**


	2. Almost as good as Snake on a Plane :

Chapter 2- Almost as good as Snakes on a Plane

Ok I have redone this so many times I have lost track! My dang phone keeps erasing it! Ok so rant over! I am gonna shout out to my first reviewer Idia.O, and you get cookies and cupcakes! Kovu1011, my second reviewer gets cookies! Ok so Idia.O I have deleted a lot of the eye rolling and smirking! And the PoV is on the top of the chapter right below us! And FYI it's Artemis the camper my OC not the goddess! You can check their forms and whatnot on my profile, she is on their as well as some stuff about me! So go and check that out!

Ok so sorry about the long authors note but I am just trying to get everything that's needs to be said out! So as you all know I own 0% of PJO, but I do own my OCs and this bowl of Mini Wheats, yum!

Artemis's PoV:

A chimera was loose in the airport.

Great, I thought, this is almost as good as Snakes on a Plane!

It turned towards our plane and quickly spotting us, let out a huge breath of flame in our direction. I pushed a lady and her son towards the exit and hurried to closer.

Pulling out my list of monsters I checked off Chimera and pulled out my bow and strung it quickly, my fingers flying like a weaver on their loom.

People were still around but that was ok. Besides they probably just saw some sort of huge animal running around.

My guess was proven true when I heard a man shouting, "Beware, the rhinos are coming, the rhinos are coming!"

I rolled my eyes and nocked an arrow. I aimed for the snake head, which was spitting venom at anything that moved.

I let it go, then quickly nocked another. My arrow flew through the air, impaling itself in the snakes eye, making it ooze a strange green liquid that burned a hole in the floor.

Amazing acidic blood, I sarcastically thought.

I let go of the other arrow but had to roll to the left to avoid being crushed by the goat head, which had chosen to ram itself on the floor trying to squash me.

Luck had been on my side, as well as all those reflexive classes. It looked dazed for a moment and I took the opportunity to grab one of my silver hunting daggers and throw it into its head, right in between it's horns where I knew it to be most vulnerable.

It let out a devilish scream then turned into dust, right upon impact too. I smirked, I was just too good!

But you know who wasnt, Ben... I glanced around for him, but I couldn't see him anywhere!

Oh no, I heard him first.

"Giddy-Up you ugly lion, snake thing!" He jumped down from the balcony where he had been standing and landed on its back. I had to give him props, the dude had balls.

But at the same time I frowned, right now was not the time for games!

This time I pulled out two arrows and let both of them go at the same time. The lion lowered it's head and blocked them, but left its neck area wide open.

Luckily Ben wasnt stupid and saw the opening. He pulled out his twin swords, "For Sparta!" He yelled then with a solid,"Thwack" he cut off its lion head.

He gave me a goofy smile, "I've always wanted to say that!"

I ignored him and pulled out two of my other hunting daggers. Running towards the snakes head as fast as I could, I got ready to kill it.

Unfortunately someone beat me to it.

A spear sailed through the air, embedding itself into the snakes neck. I gave a small smile, perfect accuracy. Probably a child of Apollo.

Ben, now with nothing to sit upon, tumbled through the air and let out a small girlish shriek.

He looked around, then his eyes focused on me, "Listen, I know you don't like me but please, wait until I have gotten off to vaporize it!"

"Oh I didn't kill it!" I said mockingly, "She did."

He turned with a confused look on his face. Then he saw her and his jaw dropped, and he had good reason for it too.

The girl looked about average height, athletic build and she had burns all up her entire Right arm. She had long dark brown hair, curly, that came to about her shoulder blades. She had big dark brown eyes, and her skin was the color of rich coffee my mom used to drink before she became a drunk.

She was giving us this look, the one an hellhound or monster gives you before it goes and attacks you. So naturally I went into defense mode.

"Who are you?" She asked, her spear was back in her hand, magic I guess, and she had it turned to us in an offensive position.

I narrowed my eyes at her, I was positive this was our demigod but I wasn't about to be all happy and friendly to her just yet.

Unfortunately Ben didn't see the danger. He waltzed up to her and gave her this 100 mega watt smile.

"Hi there chica! My name is Ben! You must be Idia.." That was as far as he got.

She put the tip of her spear against his throat and in a low voice said something that made him go as pale as a sheet. He let out a weak laugh.

"Please you wouldn't do that to your amigo would you?" She snarled at him and that was my cue.

I stepped up, pulled my bow taunt and aimed at her head, "Listen we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which is it gonna be?"

She glanced at me, and pushed the tip of the spear closer to his jugular. i let the arrow go, and it flew through her hair, just barely missed her neck.

"Next time I wont miss." Ben shook his head and gave her a weak smile.

She must have seen that I meant it cause she put the spear down.

"My name is Idia. How did you know that and what do you want?"

**Wow that took forever to write! Ok so review! First one gets a cookie!**

**See the pretty button press it! Press it!**


	3. Ben almost gets beat with a spoon! :

Ok so again didn't mean to update this all that fast. But of course I did! And I still stand by that but sigh.. Omg I totally love chocolate pretzels! Expessialy Dark Chocolate ones! Yum!

Ok and now for the mailbag!

For Idia.O yay first reviewer again! C'mon people y'all got to get in the game! And like I promised cookie for you! Don't eat it all at once!

Ok so here I go! As you all know I own 0% of PJO or anything cause as you can tell I'm not a dude or rich otherwise I would not be writing fan fiction I would be in my mansion eating lots an lots of Mini Wheats!

* * *

Artemis's PoV:

I was a bit worried, I mean I guess it's hard not to be, your with a strange person you don't know who might be armed and might want to kill you.

But I grabbed those feeling and shoved them in a safe and locked it down in the pits of my soul. Yea I know way deep down.

I was trying to keep my face emotionless, and all in all look as scary and brutish as possible.

I remembered reading that if you showed weakness that the underdog tried to take out the alpha. And right now she was the underdog and I was the almost limping alpha.

"Are we there yet!" whined Ben.

I rolled my eyes, of course he would be the one to ask that, but to be honest I was wondering that as well.

"Only a few more miles to go." Said who I was assuming to be Idia.

Ben let out a groan and threw his hands up in the air. "Why can't we just fly!"

Idia looked at him and gave him a death glare.

I let out a small huff of air, he just couldn't stop could he. Idia looked over at me,"You can fly?"

I shook my head, "No." it was brief I know, and I probably should have been a bit nicer to her about the answer. But I had to keep my alpha status.

She gave me this look of comfuzlement. But my face wasn't giving up any answers, I had had years of perfecting my poker face.

Then she shrugged and looked back to the horizon. After a few minutes of awkward silence Ben seemed to not be able to take it.

He burst out into the lyrics of "It Will Rain" by Bruno Mars.

"If you don't believe me baby,

Leave some morphine at my door

'Cause it's gonna take a whole lot of medication

To realize what we used to have

We don't, have it anymore!"

I stopped him here, I couldn't stand his annoying voice, but Idia gave him a small smile and shook her head. I let out a small sigh, why was everyone around me so daft.

Ben saw this and took it as his cue to continue.

"Theres no religion that could save me,

No matter how long my knees are on the floor

Oh, so keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'

To keep you by my side,

And keep you from walkin' out the door!"

I threw my hand over his mouth and gave him my best death glare, and in return he bit my hand. I pulled it back and gave him another death glare. He just gave me this cocky smile and turned to Idia, "So... Are we there yet?"

I let out a groan and looked to her expectantly. She gave him a small smile and nodded. "It's right over that hill."

I sighed, finally, I thought.

Ben gave Idia a mega watt smile then turned to me and gave me the same. But instead of a smile in return I gave him a dull, emotionless, half hearted glare.

He just shrugged then turned back to Idia. "So does this place have any decent food?"

I mentally face palmed, of course he would ask that.

She gave him a small glare then said,"No."

I smiled at this, maybe I was rubbing off on her!

His happy smile turned slowly into a frown,"Oh.." He said in a small voice.

Mat about that time I saw the outline of a building come into view. Ben let out a yell of, "Civilization!" and ran full speed towards the old looking building.

Idia sighed, "Is he always like that?"

I shrugged, "No, this is his extreme calm."

She looked over to where he was trying desperately to jump over the wrought iron fence.

"Why does this thing have to be so frickin' high!" Ben screamed.

Idia waltzed over and pushed down on the padlock. The gate swung open and promptly hit him in the face.

He screamed in pain and cradled his nose, which was bleeding profusely. " ¡Oh dioses, esto duele! ¿Pot qué tienes que hacar que no podrían acaba esperó hasta que estaba fuera del camino!"

Idia just smirked and flung open the door further.

He let out a yelp then scurried back. I couldn't help but smirk as I passed him, then kick a bit of dust from the road in his face as well.

He stood up then flipped me the bird, and continued walking. When we got close enough for me to see the sign on the front lawn I was surprised.

"Alcabsni Orphanage" It read in Swahili.

I looked over at Idia from the corner of my eye. I noticed that her eyes had narrowed and that her hands were in fists.

All of a sudden Ben raced past us yelling, "Foooood!" I glared at his back then jogged ahead of the girl to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Of course I was too late. This huge lady, in what looked like cooking garments, had grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and was yelling at him. "You want some food you overgrown toddler? I'll give you some food!"

She raised her hand, which held a wooden spoon, and prepared to strike him with it. Now as much as I would have loved to have seen this, I knew I had to stop it. I leapt forward, but that was all I did.

Idia somehow got there before I did and punched the spoon out of the fat ladies hand, hitting her hand in the process. The lady let out a yell and cradled her hurt hand in the fat on her stomach.

I sighed and walked up the steps. Idia was being chewed out by the bigger, cook lady; While Ben stood behind her back, pulling faces, and mimicking what she said to make Idia laugh.

When the lady was over with her tirade we were allowed to go inside, but Ben was warned that if he even thought of going in to the kitchen he would be sorry. He just stuck his tongue out at her and walked away.

Idia took the lead here and started to lead us upstairs where I could here children talking and playing. I grabbed her shirt, which was a sandy brown color and looked like it had seen better days, and whispered,"Is there somewhere more private?"

She frowned at me for a moment then nodded and started to lead us towards another chamber of the small house.

She led us to a tiny storage closet, and if we all sat down, our knees touched. I tried to scoot as far from them as possible and I saw Idia doing the same.

I sighed, "Ok... We need to talk."

Thirty Minutes later:

"So let me get this straight, you're saying these 'Gods' are real? Impossible!"

I heard a rumble of thunder and grimaced. "Yes the Gods are real, and you are the child of one. Which one? We don't know."

She looked down for a moment then back up at me. "I want proof!"

I glared at her, she really had to ask. Ben smiled "OK!" Then he moved his hand over the wooden floor boards and made a lily grow out of it. Plucking it out of the ground he turned to her a smiled, "For you!"

She wrinkled up her nose, but took it anyway. I gagged,"Ok lovebirds kissy times over!" Idia turned to me and scowled while Ben just gave me another huge smile.

"Another type of proof would be the Chimera at the airport." I suggested. She looked up at me and frowned, "Was that what that thing was?" I nodded and was about to say more but a knocking on the door stopped me.

I stood up and slowly opened it.

In the doorway stood a Dracnea, "Miss me sweetie?" My mouth dropped open and I barely got away, the edge of my vision beginning to turn into black. I yelled to Ben, "Get her out of here!" Then all went dark.

(ok feel lucky, I was gonna stop the chapter here but decided to go on)

Four years earlier:

I heard a knocking on the door and since I knew my mom wasn't getting up anytime soon I swung it open yelling, "Yes! Can I help you..." I trailed off once I saw who, more like what, was at the door.

It was like one of those things from the syfy channel specials my mom likes to watch if she's not too drunk.

It had two snake like things for legs, but from the waist up she looked normal, save the green skin. I could just barely get out of the way before she dove towards me, her trident raised.

I shrieked and dove through the front of my house, and through the door way. Soon I was running through the streets, trying desperately to lose her. Twisting through the alleys i knew so well.

Then I saw it, a silver hunting knife, hidden behind a cardboard box. I grabbed it then turned to face her. She began to taunt me and I knew I only had one chance. Snarling she leapt forward, and I threw my knife. It embedded itself into her forehead and she turned to golden dust. I ran away as fast as I could, only to get caught in a gang shooting

I was young and that resulted in being shot in my shoulder. Little did I know then that that one attack would lead me to camp.

Ok flashback over!

When I came too the monster was gone and Ben and Idia were leaning over me. Ben frowned at me, "What happened?"

I looked away, "Don't worry about it" I mumbled.

Idia stood up, " Well then I guess we should be going, there are others to find."

Ben smiled at her, " Your coming!"

She rolled her eyes," Of course! Us freaks have to stay together!"

I smiled, this was going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

Ok so sorry if the Spanish is bad I'm using Google Translator( awesome) and it may not get it right! So sorry!

Ok thx for reading and I expect at least ten reviews before I update do review or no story! Oh and the next one to be found will be Oliva Ye! Yay! So review! :)

¡Oh dioses, esto duele! ¿Por qué tienes que hacer que no podrían acaba esperó hasta que estaba fuera del camino! = Oh my gods this hurts! Why did you have to do that couldn't you have just waited until I was out of the way!


	4. I get a sister

Ok so you know how I had that brilliant idea of no reviews no chapter? It turns out that that doesn't make people review! Oh no you have to just update and hope that there are people you are nice enough to review! And I know people read this story! 59 people have read this story and I only have 7 reviews! And I know I'm letting anomonmus people review so there is no excuse for no reviews! So yup!

Ok mailbag time!

Hunter Callies: ok so I went back to my other chapter and corrected the spelling mistakes! I am considering getting a beta but I'm not sure yet. Anyway thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue to do so! And I don't care that you reviewed late! The fact that you reviewed at all warms my heart! :)

Idia.O: omg you were not my first reviewer! I'm in shock! But I guess you win some you lose some!

Millitary Hero: wow first reviewer! Ok so you get a cookie! Don't eat it to fast you'll get heartburn! ;)

Kovu101: than you for reviewing! Please continue to do so!

Ok now for the disclaimer! Take it away Ben!

BEN: This Chica owns absolutely zero percent, zip zada, nothing except for her black bear pillow pet and One Direction poster!

ME: Hey! I thought we agreed not to talk about that! ( Turns to strangle him)

BEN: Uh gotta go! ( Runs off)

* * *

Artemis PoV:

We were on the move again, endless miles of forest and the scent of pine was in the air. We had flown back over from Africa and now we were in Boston. Apparently this girl, Olivia, lived in Boston, moved to Shanghi, and was now visiting some friends back here in the states.

We, meaning me, were trying to find a place to set up camp.

Ben and his new "Bestie" Idia were chatting up a storm behind me. Every so often I would hear a snippet or two of some random topic.

For instance, just a second ago I heard something about flowers and cereal, although given his heritage I wouldn't put it past him to talk about them together.

I looked around again for a potential campsite, but again no dice.

I stepped over a log that was in my way and turned around to warn Ben but it was too late.

He was already face planted in the ground, his foot caught by the trunk.

Idia had her hand over her mouth trying to stifle her peals of laughter. I rolled my eyes and picked Ben off the ground.

Then I heard a crack, like one of a stick being broken, and strung by bow and nocked an arrow turning towards the source of the noise, my eyes narrowed.

There was a tense silence, then out walked a bunny rabbit. Ben let out a squeal, "Ooo! Look at the cutie little bunny wabbit!"

I glanced at him let the arrow go, shooting it through the head. He let out a girlish scream and threw himself forward.

"Hoppers!" He screamed, " Are you ok? Breathe bunny breathe!"

Idia looked like she was about to faint and gave me this queasy look. I shrugged I mean we had to eat didn't we!

Ben was in full on tear mode, "He was so young! He didn't have to die!"

I sighed, "Yea he did, it's called the circle of life, get with the program!" I said.

Ben looked over at me," Don't mock me! I know what the Lion King said!"

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, if he was going to pull the Disney card on me it was gonna go down. My sisters loved Disney, I couldn't be reminded of them at a time like this. I pushed the weak feelings of love away and focused on what was happening right now.

Turning back to him I pushed him out of the way and grabbed the dead rabbit.

Ben sniffled a couple times but made no move to stop me. I took it and continued to look for a campsite. Time was of the essence now, if this rabbit spoiled I was never gonna hear the end of it from Ben.

Even now he was giving me this pouty look.

I stopped and sighed, "Listen, no matter what you do or say this thing is dead! It's not going to come back to life! I know it probably ' had family' or something but does it look like I care?"

Ben glanced over at Idia and sniffed. "I'm sorry did you hear that? I think the breeze is being unusually windy tonight!"

I sighed, " Really the 'I can't hear you' card? Now that's just childish!"

Idia smiled, " I know! I think I hear bees buzzing too!"

Ben grinned at her, " Yea they sure are loud! I wonder what's gotten them all in a fuss?"

I glowered at them then turned away and continued walking. After a few more minutes of the two of them pulling the invisible card on me I found a clearing, the perfect site for a camp.

I set down the rabbit and turned to the two "jokesters". They were laughing about something Idia had said. "Ok you can ignore me or whatever you want to do I don't care. But the time for joking about all of this is OVER! "

They both looked at me, clearly taken aback. I took in a deep breath and continued talking.

" Idia I need you to go and gather some firewood! Ben you can grow us some vegetables. Or whatever you think will be helpful, I dont care."

Ben smirked then saluted me,"M'am yes M'am!"

I gritted my teeth together and shook it off. "I am going to go hunt for more food, now go!"

AT ANOTHER PLACE IN THE WOODS...

Oliva PoV:

Ugh! What did I have to stay at Amelia's house for so long? My mom was going to kill me! I had told her I would be home before dark and now what was I doing? Walking in the woods... In the dark!

Right now all of those horror movies when the girl walks into the woods ad gets killed by the madman axe murderer were running through my head at an alarming rate.

Plus I could hear things all around me! I mean what if all those things were snakes!

That thought alone was enough to stop me right where I was walking. I looked around for a second before I heard it again, a scream. I knew someone was in trouble and I was not about to let someone get hurt!

I started to walk forward again, careful to be quiet in case the person scaring the screamer might hear me.

Then I saw it. Whatever it was was huge, maybe seven to eight feet tall! I couldn't really tell and I didn't want to know.

I turned and ran for my life. But of course being the clumsy person I am, I tripped over a tree branch that stood right where I needed to go.

I pulled myself up and hoped that the monster thing didn't notice. Then a thought came to me, where was the screamer?

But I already knew, and that just made me run faster. I could hear it coming closer so I pulled on anything that I had heard about being chased to help me.

One thought stood out, when being chased by a gator you should always run in a zig-zag pattern! I knew that this wasn't an alligator but I had to try! I ran as fast as I could when running like this and trying desperately not to trip when I saw it! A column of smoke!

I knew what that meant, PEOPLE! I knew hunters usually came here to hunt deer, and that meant guns!

I burst through the tree to see a group of kids about my age sitting around a fire. They all turned to me and a boy said," Target acquired!"

The girl sitting next to him high fived him and I managed to gasp out, " Please... Help...Me...Something...Chasing...Me!"

At that point a girl stood up and l noticed that she had this calm look on her face, like she was deciding how best to kill me. She looked over to the two other teens and nodded to them then ran off into the woods.

The boy stood up and extended his arm to the other girl. She swatted his hand away and stood up. The boy turned to me and gave me a smile.

" Hi there! My name is Ben and this is Idia!" He turned and pointed to the girl on his left. She nodded her head and took a step forward, "Shouldn't we go and help Artemis?"

The boy, Ben, shook his head,"Nah.. She's got this under control!"

At that exact moment the girl, Artemis, sailed through the air and flew into a tree. Ben squealed and ran over to her yelling, " Medic! Help help!"

The girl got up and pushed him off her, she looked towards the trees and muttered, " I haven't seen anything like this since the Hunters!" Then she got pale and glanced around to see who heard. I immediately lowered my eyes and looked towards the tree where I could hear a snuffling noise.

Everyone looked towards it and the girl, Idia, grabbed a... SPEAR! She glanced at my horrified face then motioned me over.

Now usually when someone wanted me to come over I was all over it! But this girl had a spear and she looked pretty fierce and well the spear meant one more thing between me and the monster. I ran over to her and at that time a huge animal monster thing burst out of the bush.

It was eight feet tall, and it was covered in scales from the waist up. Under that was a course fur. It had webbed feet and huge claws with horns. It had the face of a pig and it let out a roar equivalent of a kitten.

The boy Ben started to laugh and smiled at the nasty thing. " So you look like a boggle and roar like a kitty! Very scary!" It roared again and charged at him.

I screamed at him to move and he looked over and winked. I felt myself blush and he jumped up and over the huge Reptile-Animal hybrid. He let out a cackle and landed behind it. "'Im over here Fuzzy Mcstuffins!" It turned and roared agin.

The girl Idia leapt forward and jammed her spear through its rib cage. I let out a gasp and took a step back. Surprisingly instead of dying it healed right up on the spot. The girl Artemis snarled and let an arrow fly. It hit right between it's eyes but the monster yanked it out and threw it back at her. She ducked and it hit the tree behind her.

It ran forward and slammed Idia down.

She let out a moan and the boy Ben yelled out, " Hey get away from her!" He ran forward and jumped up and wrapped his arms around his neck and tried to choke it.

The monster grabbed his arms and threw him away. He sailed forward and hit a tree, effectively knocking him out.

I looked around for Artemis but she was no where in sight. Idia had stood up and was backing away slowly, kinda how I see Amelia's mom do when her dads in a mood.

The monster started to walk forward towards Idia, and I wasn't about to let them get eaten. I stepped forward and grabbed a rock. I threw it at the monster and hit it straight on its head. "That's enough!"

The monster looked at me and gave me what I will assume was a smile. Then it charged me.

I threw my hands up and suddenly I was knocked back from the force of a blast. I looked up to see that all there was left of the monster was a scorch mark.

I looked over to see Artemis standing there her eyes glowing silver in the moonlight. She looked over at me and gave me this Chesire cat smile.

I gulped and took a step back. She smirked and jogged over to where Ben was just starting to sit up. She gave him this little square thing which he grabbed then stuffed it into his mouth.

I started to hyperventilate I mean they acted like all this was NORMAL! The girl Idia let out a yell of "Timber!" Then the world went black.

Artemis PoV:

"Timber!" I turned just in time to see the girl, Oliva I assume, to faint. I jumped up and caught her just before she hit the ground. I sighed, she was definently not a child of Ares.

Probably not Hermes either, otherwise instead of fainting she would have run. I quickly ruled out Athena as well,otherwise she would have come up with some sort of battle plan and she would have had grey eyes.

But then again I wasn't exactly your typical child of Apollo. Well as far as you could see at the moment. I touched my silver hair and remembered the look on her face when she saw my eyes. Pure silver.

Of course underneath I had blue eyes and disgusting blonde hair. Ugh. I took out an pair of Ben's socks.

"Hey what are you doing with those?" I heard Ben yell.

I smiled, I didn't have smelling salts so the next best thing? Ben's smelly socks!

I stuck them under her nose and waved them around. She sat up and gagged.

"What was that!"

I smiled, "That was Ben's socks." She looked over at him, "Haven't you ever heard of washing machines!"

Idia cracked up,"That's a good one! She's my favorite!"

Ben rolled his eyes,"Ha ha very funny, let's all pick on Ben why don't we!"

Idia smiled,"Sure! I'm first! His face is so ugly..." Ben slapped his hand over her mouth and glared.

She just pushed it off and smiled.

I turned to the new girl,"You need to come with us, unless you want another one of those monsters to come here!"

She shook her head but gave me this are you crazy look. "How can I just pick up and leave?"

I smirked, "Cause I said so now let's go!" She shook her head and started to scoot back. I rolled my eyes, "Your a demigod they're not gonna just ignore you!"

She froze. "I'm a what.."

"A demigod!" Was she deaf or something? Her eyes got wide.

"My mon said that I was that too. She also said my dad was Apollo, but that's all fake!"

"Crap" I cursed. She was a daughter of Apollo too! Ben started to laugh and soon tears were running down his cheeks.

" Looks like Artemis has a half sister!"

* * *

Ok so there's chapter 4! I hope you all like it! And please review! I worked like two days on this! Tell me all my hard work was worth the effort! Oh and ! I hope you liked how I portrayed your character! Fell free to critique me to help me get her right! It was my first time to write in another persons OCs view! So review first and get a cookie!


	5. I get an admirer!

**Ok so hey! I'm back! Ok this chapter is where they meet another new demigod! Yay! **

**O MY GODS! You have got to read The Looking Glass Wars! Its an amazing series! **

**Ok so on with the story! Take it away Ben!**

**BEN: Ok so this chica owns absolutely 0% zip zap nada of anything related to PJO! **

**ME: yea I aint a man!**

**BEN: or so we think...**

**ME: Get back you lazy good for nuthin hooligan! (Runs off to strangle him)**

**BEN: Ahhhhhh! (Runs and gets nerf gun) Eat styrofoam sucka!**

* * *

**Artemis PoV:**

So here we were, putting out the fire and moving on. Nomads, wandering the plains of life. Sorry, got a little Physiological there. That only happens about once a year, mainly after an epic battle or something. I try and not make it a habit!

I turned around to see Ben throw a piece of wood at Idia. It just barely missed her cheek and hit Olivia instead. She just rolled her eyes and turned back around.

"I know you did not just throw that stick at me!" Idia exclaimed.

Ben laughed," No that was a mistake... Just like your face!"

Idia gasped and lunged at him, arms outstretched to strike. I jumped forward and roundhouse kicked her in the stomach. Dramatic I know, but it got the point across.

Ben turned to me now, " I saw you on tv Artemis!"

I sighed," Oh really where?"

He snorted, "Animal Planet!"

"Oh it's on!" I yelled and lunged. He let out a yelp and dove away while Idia had to hold me back.

"Come back here you spineless jerk!"

Ben screamed and ran away towards Oliva. I kicked Idia in the shin then ran towards him. Oliva jumped forward, "C'mon can't we all be friends?"

I glowered at her, "No! No one can be friends with an imbecile who's brain is the size of a peanut!" I lunged for him again but Oliva held me back.

"Please this is just the stress talking! You don't really mean to kill him! Just calm down!" Oliva put her hands up in a calm manner.

I paused and pretended to calm myself, "You're right!" I exclaimed. I looked up at him and clenched my fists together, then I launched myself at him again,"I just want to maim him!"

Ben squealed just as a huge boom of thunder shook the air.

Sighing I forced myself to calm down, if the gods didn't want it then I couldn't do it. Ben smirked, "Chew on that sucka!"

I looked up at him and gave him my best impersonation of the Batglare. He visibly paled so I assumed I did it justice.

"We need to move, our next kid is.." I stopped here to pull out a sheet that had all the names of the kids we needed to find.

Next on the list was, " Hunter Callies"

Ben broke into a grin, " Alright another boy!" He fist pumped the air then turned to Oliva, his hand raised for a high five. She just raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Awww see this is why us men didn't let y'all vote till now! Y'all are party poopers!"

Idia then turned and hit him upside the head.

"Ow!" He turned to her and glared.

Rolling my eyes I checked to see where he lived at the moment. Washington D.C... Great! This was going to be harder than I thought. The security there was awesome, and if anyone caught our group fighting a legendary monster.. We were gonna be in a bit of trouble.

About five minutes later we were off!

Ben kept making dumb jokes like, "What happened when the roman crossed the bridge and what does the saytr eat for breakfast?"

Each one had just as bad of an answer.

Long story short, he wasn't helping with my already escalating migraine.

We had been walking for an hour and my legs were aching to run.

I told the group I would be back in a sec, then I ran ahead to see if I could find a local gas station.

I ran for about ten minutes before I found a highway.

And just my luck, a gas station was only a mile away.

I ran back to my comrades and grabbed Idia by her shoulder, "C'mon we need to hurry about fifth-teen minutes away there's a gas station, if we book it we can make it in ten!"

I turned to Ben,"There might even be Icees!" Ben broke into a smile.

" See to there losers!" He ran off, an trail of dust behind him. I had never seen him move so fast!

When we got there about fifth-teen minutes later Ben was already at the counter with three bags of chips, two bags of jerky and a raspberry Icee in front of him.

He turned to us, "Hey what took y'all so long?"

I just sighed and walked towards the drink aisle.

Once there I grabbed a Monster and turned around just in time to see a Harpy burst through the doors. The man behind the counter screamed and threw himself down on the floor.

"Take the kids! They have more meat than I do!"

Ben looked down at him, "And to think I was gonna give you a tip!"

Idia grabbed a teen that was cowering behind a stand of chips.

"Um now isn't the time for tipping!" Idia exclaimed, throwing him down.

Ben just sighed then grabbed the worker by his head and smashed it down on the counter, effectively knocking him out. He turned back to the harpy,"You ready to go you old hag!"

She laughed then lunged for him. He dove out of the way but she managed to knock over his Icee.

"No!" He wailed. He turned back to the harpy and I could see rage in his eyes.

I put a hand on the other girls shoulders and held them back. This was his fight, however stupid the cause was.

" No one knocks over Ben's Icee and gets away with it!" He ran forward screaming bloody murder.

The harpy seemed to have sensed that she was in deep trouble. She tried to slash him with her talons, but Ben grabbed her and threw her down on the floor.

Oliva gasped and ,eyes widening, she took a step back.

I rolled my eyes, why was my half sister such a pansy.

Idia was smiling and cheering for Ben, and every so often getting a kick in.

Finally Ben pulled out his twin swords and thwap! Off went her head. Geez he was such a queen of hearts.

Idia went nuts and ran over to him and patted him on the back congratulating him profusely.

He just smirked and walked over to the Icee machine. He turned it on and made a point of getting another.

After this we all grabbed our stuff and left without paying, Oliva wanted too but, we said that we needed to save our money for later. As if!

We hitched a ride with a truck driver and Ben kept asking to blow the horn whenever he saw some kids doing the trucker-blow-your-horn signal.

Each time he did he would get this smile on his face and yell at them, " Eat more cereal kids!" And wave like it was the coolest thing since cable. I guess it's a Demeter thing.

When we finally got to DC the traffic was so bad I knew that if we ran we could beat the truck. So we got out, thanked the driver and ran off.

Ben took the role of leader,"Ok so the first thing we have to do is get a phone book. Then we can see if his name is in there and go to his house pick him up and leave! It's simple! So you all got the plan!"

Idia just shrugged while Oliva nodded slowly. He looked to me and I gave a quick nod.

"Ok then let's get crackin!" Ben turned and ran off down the street, leaving us no choice but to follow.

After a few minutes of looking we found one. We stood there combing through it to no avail! There was no Hunter Callies in this book at all, nor was there a Callies family at all!

So we all stood there pondering what to do when Ben said, " Shh hold on... My Beny sense is tingling!"

He turned and ran down the street towards the International Spy Museum.

When we got there the man at the counter gave us a once over.

"This attraction is only for those who can pay.." He droned.

I glared, I mean we didn't look that bad! Ben sighed, " Fine you win.. Go Ninjas Go!"

He turned and burst into action, launching himself over the turnstiles and towards the "top secret" spy elevator.

He made vines grow and throw open the doors, "C'mon guys!"

They turned to me and I shrugged. The guy at the front desk was yelling for security and I knew that unless we went with Ben we would be hosed.

Idia smiled "Avengers Assemble!"

Security began to run up to Ben, "Hey you! Stop!"

Ben just glared and flexed his punts muscles, "Go ahead punk make my day." They visibly paled and turned and ran.

Ben started laughing hysterically. He turned to Idia and high fived her. Then he turned to Oliva and did the same. She gave him a small smile and lightly high fived him.

The elevator started to ascend.

Olivia looked around for a moment then turned to us, "You all do know they will just wait for us on top?"

Ben just grinned, "Good! I've been waiting for a fight all day!"

He turned and did a secret agent pose. He then somehow managed to slice his finger on I don't know what.

Idia gave him a pointed look. "Are you going to do something? Or are you going to just stand there and bleed?"

Olivia let out a small chuckle and I just ignored him.

When we finally got to the top the doors opened to reveal a guy in a suit. One glance and I knew, this man was a son of Ares.

He gave us a small smirk, then he let us pass. So he knows there's another demigod here, I thought.

We walked through the entire exhibit with not a sign or hair of the demigod. By now I was expecting to see a monster, I mean there had to be at least five demigods all within a ten mile radius, one of them may be Big Three.

We came to a movie theatre, they went in but I hung back in the shadows by the entry.

After about fifth-teen minutes and nothing happening they walked back out and we continued on with our search.

When we got to the end of the exhibit Ben was all smiles. "I'm gonna be a secret agent when I grow up!"

Idia just laughed and turned to Oliva, "Can you believe this guy?" She just shook her head and wandered off to some other part of the gift shop.

That when I heard the screaming.

"Bingo!" Ben yelled and ran out the door with myself, and Idia, and Oliva hot on his heels.

We came up to see that in the middle of a street stood a Hydra. I whipped out my sheet and checked it off my list.

Standing in the middle of the road was a boy, Hunter most likely. He had on blue Nike basketball shorts and a white tee shirt. A butcher knife was held loosely in his right hand, and his white blond hair was whipping back and forth in the breeze. The boy smiled, looked towards us, then back at the Hydra.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Then he sliced a butcher knife into its head.

"No!" I screamed! But the boy just gave me this puzzled look. He then turned and proceeded to cut off all of its heads.

I face palmed, did he not know you were supposed to burn the wounds!

The heads immediately grew back, double as last time. The boy sprang agin into action but tripped over a crack in the road. He sprawled onto the ground and looked up at it.

The hydra bent down to eat him, but I sprang forward, easily pushing him out of the way and taking the bite myself.

I screamed in pain, why had I done that? I didn't even know the guy!

I heard a faint yell of "Artemis!" But soon I lost consciousness.

When I woke up we were in the woods somewhere.

I sat up slowly, "Where are we?" My voice hurt from the dryness.

Ben looked over at me, "You're alive!" He threw his arms around me and hugged me tight.

I let out a noise of disgust and he let go. "I thought for sure you were a goner!"

I smirked, "Thanks that's always welcoming to hear!"

Ben just smiled, the sarcasm going right over his head, "Ok I'll say it more often if you like!"

I just rolled my eyes. "How am I still alive exactly?"

Ben smiled, "I had some nectar left over from before so I found a needle and BOOM! Instant vaccine!"

My jaw dropped, "A dirty one!" I looked at my hands expecting them to be rotten and sickly.

Ben shook his head fiercely, "Nu uh! I had Hunter flinch one for me from the hospital! He's a child of Hermes!"

I sighed, good I didn't have another sibling!

Hunter looked at me, "Thanks for ya know, saving me."

I shrugged, I wasn't in a socializing mood.

He looked down then back at me with a sly grin, "Why does it feel like the most beautiful girl in the world is in this forest?"

Idia smiled, "Cause she's right here!"

He gave her a look, "Way to ruin the moment!" He whispered not so softly.

She just snickered and turned away to try and get some sleep.

Hunter sighed then put his head down.

"So..." Ben said lamely.

"So..." Hunter replied.

Ben bit his lip for a moment before asking,"So how did you end up on the streets?"

Hunter frowned, "Didn't I already tell you?"

Ben nodded,"Yea but Artemis loves strong guys!"

"Then he has no chance with her at all!" Idia monotoned.

Hunter glared at her, "Hey go back to sleep!"

She just laughed and turned back around.

He scooted us all closer to the fire.

"So it all started in the kitchen one day in the summer..."

* * *

**AH CLIFFHANGER!**

**Ah man Ben is in a Old Hollywood Gansta mood today huh?**

**Hunter Callie's please tell me if I portrayed him right it would mean a lot! **

**Ok just so you know the mistake joke in the beginning the credit goes all the way to Lab Rats, you know the Disney show? Yea that was so funny I put it in! Cause I'm just that awesome!**

**Oh and cudos to my friend Amari for the Animal Planet joke! Too funny!**

**Omg I love Sudden Impact! Amazing movie! Watch it! Oh and the Avengers... But I haven't seen it yet... Sigh.. ;)**

**Longest chapter ever! 3080 Words! Yay!**

**Review or my pet Dino eats your mouse! RAWR!**

**Hahaha GO NINJAS GO!**


	6. We meet again

**OK so I am back! And yes, I did get spell check now I will not have as many spelling mistakes! So if there are you can blame faulty software! Yea!**

**OK so now for the mailbag!**

**Yea Idia.O you were my first reviewer once again so cookies for you! Don't eat them to fast!**

**Hunter Callies you were second so you get... nothing! Brouhaha I am so evil!**

**Alright so Artemis since Ben is... occupied at the moment why don't you do the disclaimer today!**

**Artemis: OK... so yea she doesn't own anything.. that's about it.**

**Ben: Don't listen to her! Shes a devil! **

**Me: (Goes over and stuffs him back in closet) SHUT UP! CANT YOU TELL WE ARE TRYING TO DO A DISCLAIMER!**

**Ben:Oooooo I love those! This little chica owns 0% of anything even related by a second or third uncle of PJO... no wait she does own that huge life size cut out of Logan Lerman so that counts right?**

**Me: SHUT UP YOU IMBECILE! (shuts closet door) OK now that that's all over with on with the story!**

**Wait! I have one ore thing I put up a website and if you want to see it it has what Artemis and soon, what I think some of your OCs might look like! :) so here's the link:**

**OmegaGranger . Weebly .com**

**yay! So go and check that out, and if you even read this authors note accept the challenge and put shadows somewhere in your review! I dare you!**

**SO REVIEW OR I WILL SICK MY DRAGON/LIZARD/PONY MONSTER ON ALL O YOU!**

**LINE LINE LINE LINE**

"So it all started this one day in the kitchen one day in the summer, me and my mom were making rice crispy treats and singing to Elvis Presley's _**Hound dog **_and just having a good know the ones that you see on the commercials?"

he waited for us to nod or in Ben's case, stare at him blankly.

He nodded and started back up with his story again.

"So as I was saying, I was probably twelve maybe thirteen. My mom was laughing when we heard it, a huge rumbling noise."

He stopped and looked into the fire, trying to stop himself from tearing up. "Then the front door was busted down, my mom must have thought it was my dad at first cause she started yelling how we didn't need him anymore and to go away."

he looked at all of us for a second, "My mom and dad are divorced, he beat her and was an alcoholic. But my mom didn't care she said that he was just confused. But then he started beating me and well, she finally snapped back."

He looked down, obviously this was hard on him, I mean the guy loved his mom. She could just tell from the way his hands clenched as he talked.

"Anyway, my mom was still yelling for him to go away when we heard it, the snuffling. And let me tell you my dad makes a lot of noises but one thing he doesn't do, its snuffle." he chuckled and looked into the fire.

I heard Idia sigh and turn over, sit up, and add a branch or two to the flames.

"OK can we go ahead and get off what your dad does already!" she scowled and rubbed her eyes.

He just rolled his eyes and looked back at us, "But instead of my dad, who we were both expecting, in came this huge... thing! He had to be at least en feet tall and the only clothing he wore was what looked like barbed wire and newspaper as some sort of loincloth!"

Idia snickered and shook her head slowly, "Typical of them."

I frowned, I thought she said she had never seen a monster before the chimera? Something wasn't right.

But my sleuthing was cut short as Hunter started back up again.

"So as I was saying, the cyclops walked into the bar..." He stopped and laughed, "No wait I mean he walked into my kitchen. My moms face got all pale and she was like, gasping, like a fish outta water ya know?" He looked at us, again waiting for an answer.

When he didn't get one he simply rolled his eyes then turned back to the bonfire. "My mom started screaming at it to go away and for me to run, but I didn't listen, I ran up to it and tried to hit it the way I saw my dad do to some of the guys he brought home from the bar. But the huge thing just swatted me away like I was a fly. I hit the kitchen counter and cut my temple."

He stopped and reached up to touch a pale scar that was across his temple.

He shivered, "Anyway, I couldn't really see, but I could hear just fine. So I could hear every sound that _ beast _made as he ate my mom. It was horrible and I was forced to watch, I have never felt so... so helpless in my life!" he screamed, a sound of pure anguish and grief. "My mom died cause of me! If I hadn't been born she would still be alive!"

He broke down into tears, but stopped after a minute or two. All of the rest of us were just string at each other, not knowing what to do with the grieving teen.

Then he looked back at us, his eyes dry and ready to tell some more. "Well I was so mad and angry that all I could see what red, the faint outline of the cyclops and red... I went over to where the kitchen knives were stored and I yanked out a butcher knife."He stopped and picked up said knife. He twirled it around expertly, and I couldn't help but be impressed.

"Let me see." I murmured. Everyone looked up at me, astonished that I had spoken. He leaned over and gave it to me. I held it up in the dying light of the campfire then thrust it onto the blaze. He gasped then reached for it screaming, "No! What are you doing!" he lept to his feet and launched himself at me, screaming like a banshee the entire time.

I just sidestepped him and elbowed him in the side so he fell over dizzily. I just turned back around and slowly lifted the knife away from the flames. While it was still hot I took out a small vial and dropped a few drops onto the blade.

Hunter stopped pathetically trying to kill me and watched for a moment. "What are you doing?" he asked.

I just stood there for a moment then turned and threw it into a great oak beside us. It went all the way up to its hilt into the trunk and the bark around it started to grow old and decay.

"NO!" Ben yelled and ran to the tree yanking the knife out. He slid down to the cut and started to croon to it softly, healing it from the poison.

"What did you do...?" Hunter whispered. He walked over to the knife and slowly bent down to pick it up.

"Hydra blood, makes the blade indestructible,but it also poisons everything it touches, its nasty!" Ben wrinkled up his nose in disgust.

I just cocked my head to the side and listened to the rustling in the brush to my left. Something was there but I couldn't give it away just yet.

Hunter shone the blade in the light, admiring it, eyes wide. "Whoa..." he breathed then he came back over to where we were.

"Now back to my story, as I was previously saying, I pulled out my knife and looked at the cyclops. I knew I didn't have a chance but I wanted to avenge my moms death in any way I could. So I ran up to it and started yelling at it. I was so...so **high** on anger that I was just kinda zoned out and unattached."

he looked at Ben, "Is that bad?"

Ben smirked, "Ask Artemis, shes the expert on angst here." he started to chuckle and I just growled at him as I tracked where the presence stalking our camp was.

Hunter smiled,"She is angsty isn't she?" I gagged, I mean c'mon the boy needed to get over himself.

He was scrawny, puny, and just to happy for me to even be friends with him. All friends ended up backstabbing you anyway. That's what they are there for.

"Right so back on track! I was looking up at the cyclops when the space in between us started like, shimmering! So I naturally stepped back. But the cyclops like threw himself back! It was like Venom in the Spider-Man movie when he uses the sound waves to tear it off Eddie Brock!"

Ben laughed and high-fived him, "Sweet! Did you throw a Pumpkin bomb in after him to blow him up?"

"Not quite.. I cut off his head! You see in the shimmering light a caduceus appeared! And at first I was like, **SWAG!** But then I was like oh no what do I do with it? Then I was like OK so I kill him now! So I grabbed the caduceus, lulled it to sleep, then WHAM! I swung and took his head clean off! It was amazing!"

he laughed for a moment then turned to me, "Do I get any points for that?" I just blinked then looked away, as if, no one gets 'points' for anything they do in my book.

Ben smiled, "So since we all are telling their stories I get to tell mine to Si? OK so here I go, I grew up in Mexico City, I only knew Spanish and well, my parents weren't the richest, in face I was the only one in my family to go to school. Our house was a three room pueblo, which is quite comfortable if you ask me!"

He looked at us all and smiled then turned around and looked at Idia who had fallen asleep. Then he got this devious smile on his face. He turned back around and mimed spilling water all over her to Callies. He nodded and pointed to Olivia who had also fallen asleep, "Same?" he mouthed.

Ben nodded and he got up to go to the stream which was close to us, only 100 meters away, I could get there in 10 seconds if I had to, but I knew it wasn't safe for him to go alone, not with someone creeping around us.

I stood up, "No! I'll go!" Ben gave me a look, "but I thought you hated it when we pulled tricks?"

I frowned and just glared at him. He shrugged, "OK whatever you say chica!" I stood and walked towards the stream a grass woven basket in my hand. As soon as I stepped out of sight my entire body tensed up, I could feel the person watching my every move. But I had to act like I didn't know they were there.

When I final got to the stream I put the basket down and started to lean over, knowing how vulnerable this made me. And that was when I heard it, the soft,"pat, pat" of feet coming along the grass. I stayed down and waited for them to come closer, closer. Then I sprang!

I back-flipped over their head and landed in a crouch behind them my silver hunting knives out. The mystery person turned quickly and pulled out a sword. I quickly assessed how they looked, long, black cloak, boots, muscular figure, but not fat. They weren't made for long range fighting I could tell. I needed to stay out of the range of their hands, otherwise they could probably split me in two.

Then the person sprung, they ran at me, their sword outstretched, ready to skewer me into an Arty-kabob. I ducked to the side and swung out my knife and sliced them in the arm. The person simply turned, not at all bothered by the blood trailing down their now useless arm.

Then they did something that surprised me. They moved the two hand sword to just one and started swinging expertly making me dodge and jump to get out of the way. I kicked out and was able to knock the sword away but the person simply grabbed my foot and threw me into a tree. I hung from the branches and blinked stars out of my eyes.

Then I stood and put away my knives and strung my bow. The person gave a low chuckle and just crossed their arms looking up at me, their face hidden my their cowl. I just nocked an arrow, aimed it then let it fly. The person reached up and with blinding reflexes, knocked it out of the way. I refused to let my surprise show and just kept shooting arrows down on them.

Then I jumped out, contiuing to rain down arrow fury. I spun and drop-kicked them to the ground. I quickly tried to get up but the person grabbed my foot and pulled on it, breaking it. I gasped and stumbled back, where was Ben and Callies? They should have noticed that I wasn't coming back! I stumbled back, the assassin coming closer with every step. But I squared my shoulders, I wasn't going down without a fight.

The assassin chuckled, "That's the Artemis I know and love! Never going down easy. Don't worry I will make your death just as quick as everyone else's."

I froze,i knew that voice and almost immediately red filled my vision and not caring about the pain in my ankle I lunged for his throat, hands outstretched and ready to kill. He sidestepped me but I was ready. I put out my foot and tripped him. Tackling him to the ground I pinned him under me and pulled out a knife and put it against his throat.

His hood had fallen off and I now stared into the eyes of the man I hated above any other.

"Hercules.."

He smiled,"Is there any other?"

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**OK so this is where they all just told back stories! Yay! And if you didn't like how I told them please tell me! I really want to know! Thanks! And something suspicious is afoot! I cant wait to find out what it is!**

**And OMG Artemis met someone, but who? Hahahahahaha I feel so bad for keeping y'all in suspense but whatever! :)**

**And sorry about the slow update! Finals suck!**

**I might just update once a month from now on.. so sorry!**

**OK so review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	7. We meet an angel

**OK so I am back! Cudos to Hunter Callies for reviewing first! Here is your cookie1 (::) yum! Eat it slow and don't choke!**

**OK y'all want to know the reason for me not updating?**

**I am driving down a road, and I can see something coming towards me! Its huge and looks like a giant cube! It has the word WRITERS on it.. could it be.. WRITERS BLOCK!**

**Dun dun dunnnnn! Yes it really is that my poor readers! That includes you ghost readers! And I am issuing a challenge! I want everyone that reads this to review! I will give out virtual cookies to every single person who reviews and no one will be ignored! I take every review to heart! Even if its just: love it! Or this story sucks! I want everyone to review and tell me how they think this story is going!**

**Now onto the disclaimer! Take it away you guys!**

**BEN: as I have said before this chica owns zip zada nuthin' of anything PJO or even lookin' smellin' or tastin' like it! Not one crumb!**

**ARTEMIS: yea the only thing she owns is a life size cut out of Justin Beiber, and I do not get why I mean hes so ugly! And he cant even sing...**

**Me: Don't diss my future husband! (karate chops her to the floor) **

**BEN: Note to self, don't talk bad about J.B. In front of the crazy lady..**

**Artemis: Yea it hurts!**

**Me: and that's Mrs. Bieber to you!**

**Now onto the story!**

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

Artemis PoV

I snarled ready to plunge the knife through his throat. But Hercules didn't seem to sense the danger, instead he choose to chuckle. I pushed it down further so a small trickle of red appeared at his throat.

He glanced down, "I didn't know you had it in you to actually hurt me Granger!"

I just glared, "Trust me, I do..."

I raised up my knife and just as I was about to plunge it through his skull I felt a hand restrain my own.

Hercules chuckled darkly, "And so the cavalry arrives, perfectly timed if you ask me!" The hand yanked me up and off of him. I stood but the pain in my ankle was so strong I fell back against the one who had pulled me up, Ben.

He frowned, "Whats goin' on here?" And for the first time he actually sounded serious.

I looked back at him and glared, I wasn't saying a word. But Hercules on the other hand chuckled darkly, "C'mon _Arty _tell them who I am! How I haunt your dreams and nightmares!"

I snarled at him, "How dare you call me that you.. you bastard! You lost the privilege of even talking to me years ago!"

Ben frowned, "I'm guessing you know him then?" Hercules stood slowly, aware that everyone of us was watching him like a hawk. "Oh yes, me and _Arty _go _way_ back!"

ben looked down at me, confused, as far as he knew my only friend was Dauna from the Hades cabin. "How do you know him Artemis?" I could tell just by the tone of his voice that he wasn't letting this go. But he was gonna have to kill me before he got any information.

Hercules smirked, "Oh we used to date back in the day, it was a long time ago..." that was as far as he got, I lept forward and wrapped my hands around his neck and started to squeeze. His eyes bulged and his own hands went to my throat. But that was as far as he got, all of a sudden I was across the clearing and he was standing up, smirking.

"This has been fun _Arty _but I have to run, Master wants me back and well, you know how it is." he turned and started to run out of the clearing but before he got two paces a stone was thrown and hit him in the back of the head. He stopped and turned around to face the thrower, Olivia. She was standing there, staring him down. And if you have seen Hercules you would know that that takes guts to do. He smiled, and it looked almost feral. "So that's how you want to play then eh!"

Then his eyes began to glow and my breathing hitched in my chest. "Get away from him! Olivia!" she turned and looked at me, but it was too late. Hercules was now seven feet tall and all muscle. He was dressed in a toga and the pelt of the Neman lion. He was in full on Hercules mode.

He grabbed his bow from his quiver and strung it, "Say good-bye puny Demigod!" His voice was no longer his own, it was a mix of both his and something.. else. Something old and evil. He nocked an arrow and let it fly. Olivia gasped and tried to jump out of the way but it was to late. It hit her in the shoulder and she fell to the ground screaming in pain.

I grabbed hold of a tree branch beside me and tried to get up but now he turned to look at me and smiled that crazed smile again. "Now I get to finish what I should have long ago old friend!" then he let another arrow go.

It was as if it was in slow motion, I lifted up my hand and was just barley able to block it with my tree branch. The arrow head and shaft still sticking about half way through. He snarled and went to let go of another one but a vine wrapped around the bow and ripped it from his hands. He turned and looked over at Ben, who eyes were glowing a dark green. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you."

Hercules just laughed at the treat and charged him. Ben could barley step of the way before he almost crushed him. I could see Hunter out of the corner of my eye trying to sooth Olivia who was writhing on the ground from the pain, the arrow still sticking out of her shoulder.

I tried to get up again but I fell down, the pain in my ankle making me want to hurl. Hunter looked over at me and saw what I was trying to do and ran over.

"Get me to her, I can heal her!" he nodded and picked me up bridal style and ran me over to her. He set me down and I leaned over her shoulder to get a better view of the wound. I could see Hunter looking over at Ben and Hercules every second or so. "Go, you will be better help there, hurry!" He smiled at me then took out his butcher knife and ran towards the other teens. "For Narnia!" he yelled then jumped on Hercules's back pounding his head with the hilt of his knife, swearing at him with every smash.

I grabbed Olivia's face, "Look at me, your going to be fine but I need you to concentrate. OK?" she whimpered but nodded all the same.

I slowly let out my breath and turned her over. I grabbed the head of the arrow and broke it off. She whimpered again and I held onto her hand, "OK this is gonna hurt and you can scream as loud as you want, but its all downhill from here OK?"

she nodded and I could see fear in her eyes. I grabbed the shaft of the arrow and pulled it out. She screamed, just about deafening my left ear and squeezed my hand so hard I thought she broke it.

I grimaced, but took out a piece of Ambrosia, "Here eat this." she grabbed it and stuffed it into her mouth. My eyes widened, "Slowly, chew slowly!" she nodded and her eating slowed down. I nodded and checked the wound. It started to heal right before my eyes. I nodded my accent. Good it was healing. I gave her a sip of Nectar then I drank the rest, ya know for my ankle.

I slowly stood up and turned around just in time to see both Ben and Hunter thrown off by Hercules. That was when I noticed something, where was Idia? Hercules turned towards me and smiled again.

"The time has finally come little one!"

I glared and took a step forward, ready to kill him with my bare hands. We both launched ourselves at each other my hands going for his throat and his for my stomach.

But just before we collided I spun out of the way, making him fall onto empty grass. He spun around and I threw a dagger at him. He spun out of the way but I managed to scrape his cheek. He snarled and ran t me, I lept back and flipped up into a tree, leaving him standing underneath me stupefied. Then he grabbed the trunk and with is bare hands ripped it out of the ground. I fell and hit the ground the branches surrounding me like a cage. I heard him walking towards me but before he could reach me he stopped.

"Yes Master" I heard him mutter then I could see him starting to walk away. My vision was starting to blur, and black was beginning to creep along the edge of my sight but I saw Idia all of a sudden step out of the bushes. They both paused, and Hercules powered down. _'Go! Get him while he is most_ _vulnerable!'_ I cheered at her in my head. Then he grabbed her and pushed her down and ran way. I pushed myself out of the grass and was able to stay conscious long enough to see her pocket a piece of paper.

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**_

My eyes felt like lead when I finally opened them and the sunlight that filtered through them stung my eyes like a thousand needles. I slowly sat up and looked around. Ben and Hunter were sitting by the fire, Olivia was drawing with a stick in the dirt, and Idia was sitting off to the side a bit sharpening the head of her spear.

I glared at her as I remembered the events of last night. "Why did you let him go?" everyone looked up at me, "Your awake!" Ben yelled and smiled but I didn't care. "You didn't answer my question, why did you let him go?"

Idia glanced over at me, "He just got away that's all, it wont happen again!" She rolled her eyes and muttered a word that sounded very similar to stitch..

I snarled at her, "Oh no it wont, cause from now on you are going to stay at camp whenever something like this happens! You will not let the target get away! No matter what! I don't care if it kills you in the end, just as long as you take them out with you!" I stood up and looked down at her, using my height to my advantage.

"Artemis.." I heard Ben mutter. I turned to him and glared, daring him to challenge me again. He looked down and I looked back to Idia. She jumped up, "You.. you bitch!"

I smirked, "Woof."

she screamed and jumped a me, spear thrust outstretched, ready to impale me. I was a little sluggish but I shrugged it off and jumped out of the way. She twirled around and swiped it at me again. I caught it in the crook of my arm and snapped it in half. We were both blasted back by the force of the small explosion.

I got up quickly and pulled out my hunting knives. Screaming in anger she lept at me her hands outstretched. Just before we were about to hit someone grabbed me around my stomach and pulled me away, while Ben had vines grow out of the ground and subdue Idia. I relaxed and shrugged off Hunter.

Olivia stepped forwards and looked at both of us. "OK so lets all calm down, there is no need for us all to get mad. Lets start with the simple question, why did you let Hercules go Idia? You know how much we needed him."

Idia raised her eyebrows, "Do we? We don't even know who this guy is! All we know is that Artemis knows him, and she doesn't seem to want to tell us anything about him! What if she is just making it seem like hes the bad guy? What if she is really the bad guy and we just went after the wrong person! What do know about her anyways? What does little Ms. Shady History have to say about that huh?"

I gritted my teeth together, I wasn't going to say a thing. But Ben had other ideas, he grabbed me and twisted my arm behind my back threatening to pop it out of its socket. "You are not running off either chica!" I glared at him and nodded to show that I would cooperate. He let go of me but had his swords ready.

I looked down at my moccasins, suddenly finding them very interesting. "C'mon out with!"

I shook my head, I couldn't believe I had agreed to this, I was usually so much stronger than this, being around people was turning me soft. I looked up at all of them and turned so that my back faced the forest and I could see all of their faces. I would run if things got too personal.

"I met him when I first came to camp, I was young and scared. Not nearly the tough person I am today."

Ben started to cough and pretended to choke. I scoffed and returned to talking. "As I was saying, he was my first real friend, in and out of camp. My mom was a drunk and I still had nightmares about her beating us. He would calm me down and tell me it would be OK. About five months after I came to camp he told me his lineage. He was the descendant of Hercules, hence the name. And his powers. But unfortunatly that meant the temper too. He could be sweet, that was why I started to date him."

I heard Hunter cry out in rage from the back. I rolled my eyes, I mean get over it.

"Anyway, we had been dating about two months when it happened. We had just fought and he was mad. He cursed the name of Hera, saying that it was her fault. She got mad and took revenge, just like she did all those years ago." I stopped and looked at all of them in the eyes before continuing.

"She made him go mad. We were in the woods, Hercules and I and a couple of our friends. All of a sudden his eyes started to glow and he turned into his 'true form'. He ripped all of our friends apart. Limb from limb. Deaf to their pleas of mercy. Then he turned on me.

He grabbed me by my neck but just before he killed me he stopped. I don't know why, I don't think even he knows. Then he ran off. I thought he had died but I guess he went to complete the other half of the curse."

"Curse?" Ben asked.

"Yes, the Curse of Hercules. You know like in the old times when the original Hercules went mad then had to do the Twelve Impossible Tasks. His employer was who he was calling Master. But enough about me, we need to finish our quest. So Ben who's the next lucky demigod?"

He glanced at me, probably shocked from my mood change then took out the list from his pocket. "Ariadne Giodo, she is currently living in Las Vegas, works as a singer in a casino so high security folks!"

"YES!" Hunter shouted, "Gambling here I come!"

"Oh no you don't, you are staying with Olivia, keep him in your sights at all times!" Olivia nodded and glanced over at him unsurely to where he was doing his version of the happy dance.

"And now that that's settled, can we leave?" Idia glanced at all of us. Ben broke into one of his mega watt smiles, "Sure thing chica!" he turned and walked smack dab into a tree. He stumbled back, "Well who put that there?"

Everyone but me broke into laughter, relived of the awkward tension that had been settling over us like black cloud.

_**OK feel lucky! Again I was gonna stop the chapter here but I decided to keep going!**_

We packed everything up, and that only took about two minutes and then Idia and I went around and erased all existence of our campsite. The silence was awkward but I could handle it.

"OK so we have to cross nine states to get to Nevada if we go in a straight line, which is the quickest way to get there. Now walking, or running, it would take us days, to get there. But if we drive it should only take us about a day and a half. But since we left the last rental car somewhere in New York, we will need to flinch a new one."

Ben glanced at all of us, "So who has a plan?" Idia's hand shot into the air faster than a bullet.

"OK so we find a dealership right, Ben goes up to the owner, creates a distraction to keep him occupied, while Hunter goes and steals the car, I suggest getting the keys from the office, they should be by his desk. Then go to the car and well drive it over to the rest of us, who will be by the exit. Ben will get away from owner dude and join us and we can speed away. Ben make sure to stay away from cameras, you too Hunter. If they see your faces then you will be all over the news and we cant have that! Alright who's ready to hijack a car!"

_**AT THE CAR DEALERSHIP**_

"OK people move move move!" Hunter skidded up in the Camaro smiling all crazy like. Idia jumped into the back seat and put on the seat-belt. Olivia quickly followed her example I jumped into shotgun with cry's of protest from the back seat. "But I thought that Ben got shot gun!" Idia wailed.

I shrugged, "You snooze you lose!" Then I slammed the door shut and turned to Hunter, "Fly boy fly!"

He pushed down on the accelerator and sped over to where Ben was waiting, crouched behind some bushes. I threw open the door and he dived in. Only after we were taking off did he notice where he was sitting.

"Wait I thought I had shotgun!" he wailed. I just smirked and turned away. OK since I don't want to bore you with the entire day and a half of driving I will just blur that out for y'all, but basically it was a mess of eating and Ben shouting at Hunter to keep his eyes on the road and off his 'girlfriend' and of course, I would smack him each time he said that so by the time we got to Vegas he had one sore head.

As we drove down the strip I could hear Hunter whimpering each time we had to drive by a sign that said, "50% off entry price or, Buy 4 tickets get 1 free!" Finally we got to the casino that Ariadne was working at, and let me tell you if I heard Hunter whimper one more time I was gonna lose it.

As soon as the car was in park Hunter burst out of the drivers seat and took off for the casino screaming, "Freedom!" we were still trying to plan out how to get in and not attract attention when we heard, "Ma'am is this yours?" we all turned to see Hunter being led back to us by two huge security guards. Each one holding onto one of his arms.

He just gave us all an innocent smile and I nodded to the big guys. They dropped him at our feet and walked off. We all frowned at him then went back to work. After we got everything planned out we went in.

now I cant tell you exactly how we got in cause that might help some of you future bank robbers but it involved a air vent, some chopsticks, and rope, lots and lots of rope!

So we finally got to the lounge area, just in time to see a high heeled shoe round the corner. We ran after our mystery person, but she seemed to be faster than a hell hound cause when we rounded the corner she was no where to be seen. So we all got quiet and listened. And that was when we heard the screaming.

"Found her!" Ben yelled and took off towards the door at the end of the hall. He grabbed the handle and flung it open yelling, "Honey I'm home!"

when we all got there we were surprised to see our mystery girl on the ceiling blowing a trumpet and hitting a hell-hound in the head with a makeup box. Oh and did I mention that she had wings?

Whoops my bad, anyway I grabbed my hunting knife and slammed it into the hell-hounds skull, turning into monster dust. But before that could get away I scooped some of it up and put it into the vial of Hydra blood, this would make it 2 times as strong. "Are you Ariadne Giodo?" Hunter asked.

Ariadne PoV

"Are you Ariadne Giodo?" A very cute boy asked. I am not kidding if you had seen him you would have agreed. I smirked at the group, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. It depends, who are you?"

they all glanced at each other, oh would I love to be in on that secret. Oh well, next one perhaps. "We are demigods, and don't try to deny that you aren't one cause we just saw your wings!" A Hispanic looking boy said.

I smiled, "Who ever said that I was going to? And as for your question, yes, my name is Ariadne Giodo, but you can call me Aria, or if your my manager, Fame-girl. But I suggest the first one, its simpler and wont get me pissed at you.. anyways, you said that you were demigods, so who are your parents?"

A chick stepped forward, she had dark skin and scars running up her entire right arm. _'I wonder where_ _she got those' _my internal sleuth said. "I am a daughter of Athena, Blondie is a son of Hermes..." I tuned her out for a sec and waved to cute boy, "Ben is a son of Demeter..." she pointed to the Hispanic boy and I gave him a smile,"Angst girl is a daughter of.. well personally I think it should be Hades but its really Apollo, and Olivia is a daughter of Apollo too!" the girl Olivia waved to me and I nodded in return.

"So who is your parent?" I opened my mouth to tell her but was cut off. "Pheme, goddess of reckon and rumor." I glanced over at Angst girl, "How did you know?"

She smirked, "The wings, the horn, the overly prying nature. All the signs were there, they just needed to be put together, like a puzzle..."

I scowled, she had totally ruined the fun! "Fine! So are we leaving or what?" Right about then I heard a huge explosion and lots of screaming. I rushed over to my door, folded my wings in and threw it open. Standing at the end of the hall way was a cyclops. I mean seriously, I am trying to have a reasonable conversation and this happens. Today was just not my day!

I rolled my eyes and turned to face the group of weirdos behind me, "So are we gonna kick its ass or what?"

That seemed to knock them out of whatever trance was holding them cause they pushed me out of the way and ran towards it. Only Cute boy and Olivia stayed behind. He was frozen to the spot, like some one had super glued his shoes to the floor. The girl was pulling on his arm and yelling at him to come on but he wasn't budging.

The cyclops apparently had a friend cause another one burst through the wall into my dressing room. Olivia screamed but regained her compose and turned to face Cute boy, screaming at him to kill it. When he made no move to go forward I stepped up and pulled my horn clip out of my hair.

I held it in my hand and it transformed into a two pronged trident. I held it out and slashed it st the cyclops's exposed stomach. It just blocked it with its arm and swatted me across the room. I blinked my eyes and tried to get back up but my legs felt like some one had replaced them with noodles.

The Olivia girl and Cute boy were starting to back into the corner of the room. The cyclops started smiling and let me be the first to say, it wasn't pretty. The thing really needed some braces. Or Invisalign, whatever floats your boat.

The huge thing laughed at them then turned to face Cute boy. "Hello puny demigod! How is my lunch doing? Move we want girl, no boy! Master wants girl alive!" then he reached forward and grabbed Cute boy by the head.

"No!" Olivia screamed, but it did nothing to stop it. The cyclops turned and threw him out of the window.

"Go! Catch him!" the girl yelled and she took what I guess was a warriors stance, facing off to the cyclops. I grabbed my hair bush and flipped it over, turning it into a knife. "When your done please put that back where you found it!" she nodded and I jumped out the window to save Cute boy.

I spread my wings and dive bombed towards the ground. I could see him, he was about one story below me, but I weighed more than him and I was catching up fast. I spread my arms and grabbed his own. Straining my wings I pulled up and just barley managed to pull us back up before we were smack on the pavement.

I flew us back to the top to my room but when I got there, the Olivia girl was no where in sight!

Angst girl gritted her teeth, "That girl is a trouble magnet!"

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Whoa! Did y'all see that coming cause I did! But I of course am the writer so ha! OK and a huge thank you to RumorGirl123 for sending me Ariadne! I love her personality! And her name cause well if you look at my profile... it says that its my fav girl name! Yup yup!**

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	8. To the Batmobile!

**Hello everyone! Let me start off by saying that I am disappointed in you ghost readers! You didn't review! Although I guess you can get that from the name! Anyway I will spill something about my own life, its very boring but this tidbit was a bit more exciting than the rest... I'm going to Vegas! Hahahahaha I know be jealous! Oh and back to you non-reviewers! There were like more than twenty readers in the first day alone.. but do you know how many people reviewed.. TWO! Now I have a question.. why are you all not reviewing! Grrrr you are making me very angry.. don't make me Hulk out on y'all! **

**Anyway... time for the disclaimer.. Take it away you guys!**

**Ben: this chica owns nothing related to PJO. Absolutely nuthin!**

**Ariadne: yea she only owns a bottle of water and a very crappy computer that has seen better days!**

**Hunter: whoa! How did I get here? Did I just teleport? Gasp! I am a super hero! You shall call me Quicksilver from now on peasants!**

**Me: Yea no.. only Nightwing is a superhero.. you would bring shame upon the hero name! You are banished from the disclaimers! BEGONE!**

**Hunter: (walks away slowly) **

**Me: now that that's over with... On with the story!**

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Artemis PoV**

Ok let me catch up all of you that are just joining us today.. oh and welcome. So basically me and Ben are going around the world, but it feels like jut the U.S, finding Demigods. But one of our demigods, Olivia, was just captured by cyclops's because Hunter is scared to death of them or something... Anyway so yea now we need to go find her.. Yipee...

"OK since we all know Artemis is the most hunter/tracker of us I say that she picks up her trail! OK girl find Olivia, find the girl, C'mon follow the smell!"

I whacked Ben in the back of the head and glared at him. He just smirked at me and motioned towards the door in front of him. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Wing's hairbrush **(Yay new nickname!)** I picked it up and turned it over to reveal the knife part of it. Then I flipped it back over to the hairbrush part. Oh yea this was a keeper. I stuck it into my bag for later. "Hey! That's mine and I would appreciate it if you would put that back!"

Wings glared at me and looked pointedly at my bag, like that was gonna do anything. I just shrugged and turned back towards the door again, we knew she had gone out there but that was as far as these imbeciles had gotten. Now it was harder for me to track in a building and Ben didn't have his reed pipes on him at the moment otherwise he would be doing that cool acorn trick that he wouldn't teach me.

So we were stuck staring at the floor trying to find a speck of dirt to tell us if they went this way or that way.

But then Wings started moaning and she collapsed onto the floor. She was clutching her head and let me be the first to tell you that I had heard of bad migraines but this was just weird!

"The whispers! All the secrets! Its too much!" her eyes flew open to reveal that they were glowing gold. Now normally this would be no cause for alarm, but her wings were outstretched and had knocked over Ben and Idia and everyone was just backing up.

"Too many voices! I just want one, just one secret!" And that was when I knew what she was doing, she was trying to trace any secrets they had left behind to find out where the 'hopefully' secret hideaway was. But the cyclops's had more than just one secret apparently. And she wasn't able to locate the one she was looking for and it was sending her into overdrive.

I stepped forward and slapped her hard across the face, I had heard that always worked with insane people so why not her?

Her eyes cleared up and her wings slowly retracted back into her back. She looked up at all of us and blinked slowly. "Thanks.. I think.."

I shrugged, I was just doing my job and the controller of peace. Oh boy would Ben laugh if he heard that. Wings frowned, "Are you mute or something? Cause you never talk, I mean sometimes but whenever you do its like, mean!"

Smiling I answered, "Its called fists before face!" then I turned and walked through the door, I was done with people for today.

I knelt down and touched the floor, trying to find even the smallest clue as to where she went. "Ah ha! By Jove I've got the answer!" I twirled around to see Ben all smiles. He ran over to me and grabbed my bag. I stood up, this must be important I had drilled it into him not to touch my bag. He yanked out a huge gallon sized bag and I raised an eyebrow, I hadn't put that in there. Then out of the bag he pulled... his reed pipes!

He turned to Hunter and smiled, "I knew I put another set in her bag somewhere!" Then he took a handful of acorns out of a small leather pouch he had on his waist and put them on the floor. Then he played his reed pipes, making the acorns line up into a pattern. He looked over it for a second then nodded and knelt down, motioning for us to do the same.

"OK you see that nut there?" We all nodded, "The tiny one?" Wings asked. Ben nodded to her, "Yea the tiny one, that's Olivia. And these huge ones all around her are the cyclops, and these five are us."

He frowned, "Now all we have to do is get from here to there, and it looks like they are only an hour away tops if we drive, but walking it might be longer, so I say we all drive!"

Wings shot up, "No wait, they will hear the engine, how about we fly!" all of us just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Um in case you haven't noticed, I don't think you can carry four people, you may be older but you ain't that strong!" Idia shook her head in annoyance and I found myself gritting my teeth in anger. I mean you don't just fight and get over it, I may be a daughter of Apollo but I ain't that peppy.

I looked down and traced the pattern of the tile with my finger, swirl swirl swoosh, swirl swoosh swirl. Man I needed to take my pills. Or fight, yea definitely fight.

I stood up, "I will be right back.." then I turned and ran out of the room. I hurried to the elevator and pushed the down button. I was only waiting for a second before the doors swung open. Stepping in I pushed the lobby button and stepped back. By the time the doors opened again I was as crazy as a cat in the rain.

I burst out of the small box and punched the person closest to be, a man with a nose too big to be real. He staggered back and started to cuss me out holding his nose to stop the bleeding then I ran over to another man that was just watching and laughing, swinging I broke his nose as well. Then I jumped onto a poker table, flipped it over, and swung onto the stage at the center of the room. "Ladies and Gents.." I said with a fake British accent, "The daily entertainment!" Then I flipped off the stage and landed onto the back of a bouncer that had been coming to collect me. "YeeHaw! Ride em cowboy!" I kicked the bouncer in the back and flipped off, making him land face first onto a poker table, effectively snapping it in half.

I turned and faced Hunter, "Care to join?" He smiled, "Don't mind if I do!" then he grabbed me, flipped me over his back and roundhouse kicked another guy that had been sneaking up behind me.

I smiled at him, "Your good kid, keep it up!" Then I spun him around and threw him up onto the stage. He grabbed the microphone and swung it around like a bo-staff. I could see the rest of the crew shaking there heads but I didn't really care, the trip was exasperating and I needed to let off steam.

I could hear Ben yelling something at me so I ran over to him, "Yes love?" he glared at me for a moment then answered me, "I thought we were supposed to keep a low profile? What happened to that?"

I shrugged, "I got bored.." then I turned to Idia, "Care to join us in the destruction?"

She smiled, "Don't mind if I do!" Then she ran over to a slot machine and kicked it in the lever, making it go into jackpot overload.

Wings and Ben just stood there like sentry's, the party poopers! So I turned around only to be faced with a very angry mob boss looking character, "Me and my friends would appreciate it if you would leave now.." He was giving me a major Bat-glare but it was pretty wimpy if you asked me.

I smiled, "Well since you asked.." Then I stepped forward and kicked him in the groin, "NO.." Then I jumped up to avoid the spray of bullets that rained down upon me. I was smiling like a maniac, which was a good word for my mood at that point, I mean I wasn't usually this mean and destructive, there was definitely something in that water I had drank, I will have to ask Hunter about that later.

I somersaulted under a poker table and flipped it over so that I had some protection from the bullets that were flying all over the room. Soon my table was the main headquarters of our team as they escaped from the hailstorm.

"Ugh if I had known that this is what you get into I would have never joined your little club!" Wings complained.

Ben shook his head sadly, "This is unusual, even for her. But she should be out of it in a sec, don't worry."

She just scoffed and looked out over the table, squealing and throwing herself back down when a bullet just barely missed her ear. She looked over at Ben and gave him this, 'now what?' look. He looked over to Idia and copied the exact same look to her.

She sighed then said, "Follow me" then she catapulted herself over the table and ran towards the exit. "Well I could have thought of that..." Ben muttered. Then he did the same, the rest of us quickly following.

When we finally made it to the exit Idia was already there, trying to pick the lock that barred our escape. Hunter just sighed and pushed her aside, and pulled out a wallet full of lock picks.

"Am I allowed to ask why you have those?" Ben asked. Hunter just looked up at him and smiled, the lock already off and in his hand.

"Sure, its just in case I get caught stealing and I have to get out of a cell or something, nothing illegal..." Then he pushed open the door and high-tailed it to the parking lot.

"OK you can take off here, I am trusting that you and Ben brought some sort of flying shoe yes?" Idia looked at both me and Ben expectantly. "I mean you mentioned flying to me back when you found me so I kind of expected something.."

I nodded and pulled my shoes and Ben's out of my bag, throwing his over to him and quickly putting my own on. Ben's face turned pale, then a strange shade of green, "I thought I told you I didn't want to be in the air anymore!"

I sighed, "Fine.." then I walked over to him and placed my hand on his pressure point, "Then you wont have to.." his eyes grew wide when he realized what I was doing.

"No, wait I changed my mind!" he grabbed at my hand.

"Too late.." then he dropped like a stone into my waiting arms. "Geez what has this kid been eating!" I walked over to Wings and I gave him to her, "He will be asleep for about three hours, unless I feel nice and we manage to wake him up earlier. Then about two."

I then grabbed his shoes and handed them to Idia, "Here, take these. Just say Mia and they should take off." she nodded and I walked over to Hunter who was looking a bit lost. "How fast can you run?" smiling he took off.

I turned back around to face everyone else. "OK people lets fly!" Wings unfurled her... wings and looked up at the night sky. And for the first time I got a good look at them. They had to be at least twenty feet wide and they were white with gold streaks. She looked over at me and smirked then started to run. When she got enough force she pushed herself off the ground and flapped her wings, getting both herself and Ben airborne.

I looked over at Idia, with a nod both of us yelled, "Mia!" then we were thrown into the air. It took us a second to right ourselves but soon we were next to Wings, giving her space to fly of course.

Now I had time to really look at the people around me. Idia had long black hair, slightly wavy, and dark skin. She had ear piecrings only, and no tattoos. She had the normal gray eyes of a child of Athena, and her short sleeved white shirt showed the burns that covered her entire right arm.

Apparently that had caught then attention of Wings as well. "So whats with the burns? Make a child of Hermes mad or something?" Idia gave her a 'are you stupid or something' glance then looked down at her arm.

"My foster home burned down.." she stopped there and looked forward. Wings must not have been satisfied cause she sighed then rolled her eyes at her. "How..."

Idia looked pissed now, "I don't know!" Wings started to smile, "I see.." then she looked towards the sun and started to hum. And at that moment a little nagging thought poked its way into my head, _"I bet_ _she burned her house down, she killed everyone in it.." _The tiny piece of gossip in my head continued to buzz around. And usually I stayed out of it, but this was something I couldn't help but ponder. I glanced over to Wings and saw that she was staring right back at me.

I just shook my head free and studied the girls head for a moment. She was the exact opposite of Idia. Her skin was tanned and she dint have any scars that I could see, nor tattoos. Strange for someone who worked in Vegas. She was wearing her trumpet necklace and a trumpet clip, which I knew now was in mist mode. She also had ear piercings, but that was the only ones. She was dressed in a electric blue cocktail dress, but she had managed to slip tights on under it and high heels. Her hair was blonde with purple streaks running through it, and was put up into a side-braid. Her eyes were as blue as the sky, probably thanks to her mom, but she had gray flecks in them from her dad I guess.

And then there was Ben... the boy didn't look quite nearly as crazy as he acted. He had tanned skin, and his hair was a normal dark brown. But it was spiked up into a small Mohawk. His eyes were big, not bug eyes but slightly larger than normal, and dark brown with green and gold flecks. From Demeter of course. Both of his ears were pierced and he had a tattoo of two stalks of wheat and a bowl of cereal underneath them. The classic child of Demeter tattoo. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans with air-walks. The only piece of jewelry he had was a dragon tooth necklace. The thing was, it turned into a dragon,like a real one! But only when he absolutely needed it. A gift from a child of Hecate when he gave her some herbs or something, but I didn't know the whole story.

And then there's me, the freak. The freak child of Apollo. You see even my claiming symbol was off, a black sun. the reason for my tattoo. I was proud to be different, if people thought you were strange they left you alone. I liked it that way. Of course making yourself look different helped too. So I changed myself.

I was born with blonde hair and blue eyes. The natural child of Apollo appearance. But I hated it, I looked to happy. And my life was anything but. So I changed to look how I felt, darker and gother. My long, wavy blonde hair was straightened and dyed black with silver streaks. My blue eyes were changed with contacts into silver. I learned to melt into shadows, and hunt. I got a tattoo, about the size of your fist, of a black sun on my right shoulder after I was claimed. My bullet wound a scar on my left.

What makeup I wear is black, silver or natural. And as for what I wear, I like to call it hunting sheek. Just cause I can! Yea I know, bad-ass in the building! Anyway my "normal attire" as the Aphrodite girls say, is brown skinny jeans or some other dark colored trousers, a camo poncho, and leather arm-guards and combat boots or moccasins. And yes my ears are double pierced and my nose is as well.

So now that we all know what e look like I will get back on track with the journey. I knew we were coming into sight of the cave so I quickly motioned for everyone to descend. When we all set foot on the ground we waited for a minute or two till Hunter finally showed up. He just smiled at us, "So what did I miss? Girl bonding time?" Wings smirked.

"No, just awkward silence and Idia spilling her past." he nodded, "Good so nothing then!" Then he looked over to where the cave supposedly was, about 400 meters away. Then he looked back to us, "So whats the plan Stan?"

Idia rolled her eyes and scoffed. "The plan is for us to sneak in, take out the guards silently, then open up whatever cage Olivia is in, if she is even still alive."

I leaned over and pushed on Ben's pressure point again, this time waking him up.

"The answer is never gonna happen!..." Ben looked around slowly then, blushing, he looked down at the ground.

We all just ignored him and went back to planning. After all the details had been sorted out and every last thing taken care of we readied ourselves to go in. Turning to Wings I took out the hairbrush/knife. I carefully handed it over to her, not sure how she would respond. To my surprise she handed it back.

"Keep it, I may need it later." Then she knelt down and brushed some dirt from her heels.

"But what about a weapon, you need one!" Idia raised her eyebrows and looked pointedly at her empty hands. Wings shook her head slowly, "Were you not here earlier?" then she took off the trumpet clip and turned it into the Doudent **(I made that up thank you very much!) **and gave her a very pointed look. Idia shrugged and now looked at her empty hands. Wings sighed and took a couple steps back.

"Cultur" she mumbled then her wings, which were spread around her, turned to celestial bronze. Grimacing she plucked off a handful and handed them to Idia. "Here, you can throw them or like stab with them.." she made a weak stabbing gesture then turned around and made her wings go back to their normal texture.

Idia nodded then clutching them in her hands she looked at all of us, "Are you ready?" Ben grinned and pulled his twin swords off his back, "Hell yea!" then he turned and charged towards the cave screaming, "To the Batmobile!"

Idia groaned and looked at us, "Well there goes the element of surprise.." then she ran after him into the gaping hole.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, then we turned and ran after her, black quickly swallowing us up in pure darkness.

**Whew! That took me longer than expected! I would have updated yesterday but I went to the One Direction concert! Yay! It was amazing just so you all know! And yes you can be jealous! And now I wonder what happens? Will Olivia still be alive? Or will the evil cyclops have eaten her brains! Oh well I guess you will have to wait and see!**

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


End file.
